April Fools! Gone Wrong?
by TheGirlWonder-TheBoyBlunder
Summary: Jaden's on a pranking spree! What happpens when one unlucky girl gets caught in the middle? Oneshot! R&R!


**Hey guys! Well, I guess it's about that time, huh? The time for jokes, pranks, embaressment, and laughs. That's right, APRIL FOOLS! Well, the day AFTER April Fool's, but it's better late than never! Wow, there are SO MANY IDEAS in my head for this holiday special, but I managed to narrow it down. So, here is my best attempt at writing an... ermm... sort of, funny oneshot that is in character, and not totally ridiculous. **

**Warning: Slight Fianceshipping. Just a tad.**

**This story is written in the 1st season, where there was no 'Society Of Light' or 'Dark World' or Yubel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! or any of it's characters.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Jaden Yuki was on a pranking spree. Everyone he knew got at least a fake homework assignment, a zap from a fake pack of gum, or something of that sort. Everyone was pranked, until there was only two people standing. Alexis Rhodes and Bastion Misawa. He wasn't quite sure if he should prank Alexis though. Even though he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, he was smart enough to know that Alexis's fury could be deadly.

_'Who knows what she would do if I pranked her?' _He asked himself, shivering in fear as he set up a prank for Bastion. He had sneaked into his dorm, and left a pen with a string attached on his desk. Knowing that his British friend had a tendency to write on his walls, he left the pen in plain sight so when he felt the need to write down a 'new and inproved' formula, he would pick it up and be in for a bit of a surpise. This prank was a little harder to set up than others, but he wasn't about to give up this brilliant idea. The string that was tied to the pen was a attached to a pulley, which would make a bucket of nacho cheese (the cheese, not the bucket) fall right on him.

_'Brilliant!' _Jaden thought as he headed for the front door, until he heard something. _Step-step-step. 'Footsteps!' _Jaden thought as he panicked and ran into the british boys closet.

"I'm sorry to make you come all the way to my dorm, Alexis." He heard the Ra boy say as he and the Obelisk entered the room.

_'Why is Alexis here?'_ Jaden thought as he looked through the slits of the closet door.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I was the one who asked you to write the formula for my deck anyway." She said, closing the door behind them.

"Well, I could've written it down on some notebook paper, but... I didn't have any." He said sheepishly.

_'Oh, this is perfect! He's gonna write it down for her, and get cheeze-ified!' _Jaden thought, getting excited.

"That's okay, I know you like writing on walls. I'll just copy it down." Alexis said, reaching in her bag and pulling out a peice of paper. "Can I borrow a pen?" She said, pointing to the pen that Jaden had set on the desk.

_'Oh no! Lex is gonna get cheezed instead! Say no, Bastion, say no!' _Jaden thought, worried that if Alexis would find out he pulled the prank, and she would beat him to a pulp.

"Sure, just let me find your-"

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the cheese fell on her. After all the cheese had fallen, she slowly looked up at Bastion. "Bastion..." She said in a low, angry tone.

"No-no! It wasn't me, I swear!" He said, putting his hands infront of his face.

"Then who?" She said in a furious tone.

_'Oh crap... what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?" _Jaden though as he looked at the cheezey girl. He instinctively sighed, and his eyes went wide as he covered his mouth.

"Hey... what was that?" He heard the Ra boy ask.

"I think I know." Alexis said, walking slowly over to the closet. "Whoever pulled this prank... is hiding in your closet..." She was getting even closer, and Jaden was getting even more frighted.

"A-Are you sure?" Bastion said, creeped out that someone had been in his dorm without him there.

_'I'm to young to die!' _Jaden thought as he retreated to the farthest corner of the closet.

She put her ear up to the closet door, and waited before saying, "Yup. Unless your clothes can BREATHE!" She yelled as she yanked open the closet door to show scared Jaden, sitting in the corner of the closet.

"LEX-I'M-SORRY-I-MENT-FOR-BASTION-TO-GET-CHEEZED-NOT-YOU-SO-PLEASE-DON'T-KILL-ME!" Jaden shouted so loudly and quickly that Alexis barely caught it.

"... I see." She said in a low tone. She kneeled down to Jaden's level and looked him in the eye. "Are you sorry?" She said, in the same tone.

"Y-Yes." He said, petrified.

"Okay." She shouted as she hugged the Slifer, making sure she wiped all of the cheeze off her on to Jaden as she did.

"AH! What was that for!" He asked, staring at her with a beet red face.

"There. April Fools." She said, not sounding amused and blushing a bright pink. She stood up, and turned around. "Just... make sure it doesn't happen again, Jaden." She said, leaving the room.

"Ummm... Jaden? That didn't seem like a punsihment. I'd look out for her if I were you." Bastion said, looking at his Slifer friend.

Jaden cocked his head to the side. "Why? She said if it didn't happen again she wouldn't-"

"When has she _ever _let _anyone _get off that easy?" Bastion said, truely worried for Jaden.

"...Never." Jaden said, coming to a sudden realization that April Fools Day wasn't over just yet.

Jaden looked at the door with wide eyes and muttered,

"Aww, man!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**So what did ya think? Did I at least stay in character this time? Or was I a little off? **

**Let me know! I love you guys' feed-back! **

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
